


Beach Day with Mr. White (and the other Dogs) Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [4]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: thanks to @casstayinmyass for the help lmao i fucking loved doing this & i might eventually make it into a fic bc it was so fun and i have more ideas for what this day would entail!! XD





	Beach Day with Mr. White (and the other Dogs) Would Include

  * him setting up an umbrella not just to keep the sun out of your eyes but for some privacy for once
  * seeing you in your swimwear -  _“god, you’re so fuckin’ pretty, sweetheart”_
  * him caressing your side as you relax
  * when he finally shuts his eyes for 40 winks, brown noticing you two from across the beach -  _“OH HEY, YOU GUYS ARE HERE TOO?”_
  * brown comes running over (and tripping on the sand in the process) and sticks his head under the umbrella
  * his eyes moving directly onto your body and white going nuts -  _“can i fuckin’ help you?”_
  * _“yeah, you could use some sunblock, man, your face is like a fuckin’ tomato!”_ brown says
  * pink marching over with a costco size spf 60 - “ _i got some extra”_
  * blonde would follow, seeing the small crowd around the little umbrella, and poke his head under, looking at you -  _“nice outfit, honey”_
  * white turning even redder than before and draping a blanket over you so the other guys can’t see, and you giggling at his protectiveness
  * pink demanding why white didn’t tell any of them he had brought an umbrella and accusing him of being a ‘selfish fuck’
  * eddie coming over to see what all the commotion is about and telling the guys to fuck off and leave you two alone, ending up in a play fight with blonde
  * _“the one time i get you to myself and they hafta come invade our space. honest to god they act like fuckin’ fourth graders”_
  * eddie sticking his head under the umbrella after a while and telling you two to come out & see what they’ve done
  * sighing and muttering to himself, white gives you a hand up and you go look at their creation - orange, blonde, pink and eddie are all standing over brown, who they’ve piled sand over and sculpted them into boobs
  * you bursting into giggles and tweaking brown’s ‘nipples’
  * white pretending not to find it funny but eventually laughing too - _“hardy fuckin’ har”_
  * eddie buying all of you ice creams



**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @casstayinmyass for the help lmao i fucking loved doing this & i might eventually make it into a fic bc it was so fun and i have more ideas for what this day would entail!! XD


End file.
